


Is Daddy Okay?

by sgflutegirl



Series: Trust Me [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/191484">Trust Me</a> from Grace's prospective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Daddy Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt I was given, after I posted [this meme](http://sgflutegirl.livejournal.com/297707.html) on my LJ. ciaimpala wanted the end of [Trust Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/191484) from Grace's POV. I hope you like it.
> 
> If you haven't read "Trust Me" yet, what are you waiting for? You'll need to in order to know what's going on here.
> 
> I had the hardest time coming up with a title, and still not sure I like the one I came up with. Ah well...
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

Grace knew something was wrong when her mother told her to go to her room. It didn’t take her long to figure it out, especially since it was Kono that had called, and not her daddy, or her Uncle Steve. So, Grace went to her room and waited.

Ten minutes passed before Rachel walked into her room. Grace could tell that her mother was worried, but could also tell she was trying to hide it.

“Grace, sweetie, your father… got hurt today.”

Before Rachel could continue, Grace burst out with, “Is he okay?”

“Kono said he was going to be okay…”

“Are we going to go see him? I want to go see him, mommy! Please?!”

“Of course, Grace. We’re going to go see him.”

\-------------------------------------

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Grace really hated hospitals. She’d only had to be in one once a few years earlier. Most of the time it was because something had happened to her daddy. She remembers it being soon after one of his hospitalizations that her mommy was really sad, and there was a lot of arguing, and then her daddy moved out. She had a really good reason not to like hospitals.

When they walked into the doors to the ER, they were greeted by Kono and Chin. Grace smiled briefly when she saw them, but didn’t leave her mother’s side.

“Is daddy okay? Where’s Uncle Steve?” she asked quietly.

Kono knelt down in front of her. “Your daddy is going to be okay, he’s just really tired right now. Uncle Steve is with him.”

“Can we go see him?”

“Of course. We were just waiting for you to get here.”

Kono stood and then she and Chin led them up to Danny’s room.

\-------------------------------------

Grace held her breath when she walked through the door to Danny’s room. She heard her Uncle Steve say “Thank you”. There was no reply from Danny. She could see that his eyes were closed.

“Uncle Steve?”

He hadn’t noticed that anyone else was there. He looked up, wearily. “Hi, Gracie. Hi, guys, Rachel.”

Grace hesitated only for a moment, and then ran to Steve. He picked her up and hugged her.

“Gracie, he’s fine. He’s just going to be tired and sore for awhile. He’s just sleeping.”

“Okay,” she said quietly. She pulled back from him and looked over at her daddy, and then turned back to Steve. He looked tired.

“Are you okay? Where are your regular clothes?”

He laughed, not expecting her to pick up on the fact he was wearing scrubs.

“I had to take a little swim, and my regular clothes were too wet to wear around the hospital.”

“You aren’t supposed to go swimming with your clothes on.”

Everyone in the room joined in Steve’s laughter.

“I tried to tell him not to, but he was being stubborn,” a quiet voice joined in.

“Daddy, you’re awake!”

“Hey, Monkey.”

Grace was hesitant to hug him. She didn’t want to hurt him anymore that he already was. Danny held his right arm out and she grabbed his hand.

“Danno loves you.”

“I love you too, daddy.”


End file.
